¡Sorpresa, Seigaku!
by MasakoHolmes
Summary: Un nuevo año! Los femeninos de Seigaku se reafirmarán de mano de la ex sub-capitana del HigaChuu, que sucederá gracias a esto? Muuuchas cosas! Pero vamos, todos tienen el mismo sueño de ganar el nacional ;
1. Capítulo 1: ¿A dónde he llegado?

**Capítulo 1:** _"¿A dónde he llegado?"_

Era una bonita mañana en las calles de Tokio, más bien en el distrito de Kantou, los estudiantes caminaban alegres para el inicio de un nuevo año, muchos conversaban sobre sus vacaciones, lo que habían hecho en el verano, entre otras cosas.

Y en esas calles se veía que pasaba a gran velocidad una chica en una patineta quien maniobraba como podía para no chocar a los otros estudiantes ya que iba a alta velocidad cuesta abajo.

-¡Oishi! ¿Viste eso? –pregunto el neko pelirrojo a su compañero de dobles observando maravillado aquel destello que paso por medio de ellos.

-Sí… creo que sí… -contesto el ojiverde sorprendido.

Después de esto, siguieron su camino hasta la escuela. Mientras que más adelante, la chica ya estaba llegando hasta Seigaku y buscaba como frenar su patineta a vista y paciencia de todos, algunos miraban como si fuese un espectáculo, otros miraban con bastante preocupación y algunos quedaban sorprendidos cuando la veían pasar.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Voy a mucha velocidad! –Grito la muchacha al ver a un chico en su camino aunque eso no fue suficiente para evitar la inminente caída.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto el muchacho recuperándose del golpe y viendo ciertos cabellos negros que colgaban sobre él.

-Eh… sí, lo siento mucho –se disculpó la muchacha levantándose y ayudando al castaño a levantarse-: Es que venía muy rápido.

-No te preocupes, al menos no fue nada grave. No te he visto antes ¿Eres de primer año?

-Corrección, soy de segundo año y fui trasladada, mi nombre es Masako Ishieda, provengo de la región de Okinawa –afirmo la muchacha sonriendo-: Disculpa, ¿Y tú eres…?

-Fuji Syusuke, soy de tercer año, un gusto conocerte.

-El gusto es mío, bueno ya es hora de irme o llegaré tarde a clases –dijo la chica cogiendo su patineta y yéndose rápidamente por los pasillos.

La morena desapareció rápidamente, dejando a Fuji algo pensativo, pero observaba divertido mientras ella desaparecía y analizaba la situación, un grito de cierto pelirrojo le saco de sus pensamientos.

Eiji se lanzó al castaño y comenzó con un pequeño interrogatorio puesto que había visto algo de la situación, se le veía bastante emocionado y Oishi intentaba calmarlo. Al fin y al cabo, en clases también debió aguantar al neko, que no se callaba ni por un minuto.

En otro lado, Oishi le contaba a Tezuka lo que habían visto en la mañana y hablaba sobre lo que planeaban hacer con el club este año. Las fechas, los torneos y otras cosas, sobre todo de su principal objetivo: ganar el torneo nacional.

Después de todo, en el receso se estaban presentando los nuevos postulantes al club, no había muchos novatos pero quizá habría alguna sorpresa por ahí. Un novato de primer año los sorprendía, claro, hablamos de Echizen, quien como sabemos sorprendió por ser un genio.

Y en uno de sus tantas formas de lucirse, una de sus pelotas salió de las canchas y fue a parar a los pies de cierta morena, quién se agacho a recoger la bola y se acercó a las canchas a devolverla. La mirada de los chicos se centro en ella ya que la mayoría la reconoció de la mañana cuando paso a toda velocidad. Quizá casi choco a más de uno, pero bueno, ella no se iba a fijar.

-Aquí está la pelota –dijo la muchacha sonriendo entregándosela al menor.

-Gracias.

-¡Miren! ¡Es la chica de la patineta! –grito Eiji corriendo hacia ella.

-Eh… ¿Hola? –saludo la muchacha algo sonrojada por la emoción del ojiazul.

-Buenas, Ishieda-san –saludo Fuji acercándose.

-¡Masako-chan! Qué bueno que hayas venido –dijo un muchacho de ojos purpura acercándose.

-Momoshiro… sí, vine a buscarte –contesto Masako sonriendo-: Fuji-san, no sabía que también estabas en el club de tenis.

-Así es…

-¿Conoces a Fuji-sempai? ¡Qué genial!

-¿Y ustedes de donde se conocen, Momo? –pregunto Kawamura acercándose a curiosear.

-Es compañera mía y de Kaidoh, llego este año. Es la prodigio de Higa Chuu, así que la invité a que viniera a ver las prácticas porque podría interesarle el club de tenis –respondió Momo.

-Así es, mi nombre es Masako Ishieda y fui sub-capitana de Higa chuu

-Entonces debes ser conocida de Kite Eishirou ¿Cierto? -pregunto el capitán acercándose.

-Exactamente, es un buen tenista y un excelente capitán -contesto Masako mirando a Tezuka.

-Me presento, soy el capitán del club Tezuka Kunimitsu, bueno, si pretendes entrar al club de tenis tendrías que ir a por el femenino, los motivos son obvios, no haremos excepciones por muy buena que seas -sentenció el rubio observando de pies a cabeza a la muchacha.

-Descuida, tampoco pretendo entrenar con muchachos como ustedes, sin ofender por supuesto, mi especialidad son los femeninos y mixtos -afirmo Masako sonriendo.

Por detrás los demás comentaban lo divertido que les parecía la situación, sabían de por sí que el capitán era bastante estricto pero nadie le refutaba, ni los profesores, sino que se hacía respetar bastante en todos lados, les divertía ver que una chica menor le contrariaba tan simplemente como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

-Ne, Momoshiro ¿Te falta mucho?

-No, ya hemos terminado, me cambio de ropa y vamos a comer algo -dijo el pelinegro.

-Bien, te esperaré aquí -dijo la chica sonriendo mientras Momo se iba rápidamente.

"Así que esto es el Seigaku, aún así extraño a Higa... sin embargo, quizá este año no sea tan malo como creo, eso espero" Así pensaba la muchacha mientras veía que algunos recogían sus cosas para ir a cambiarse de ropa, y otros como los más novatos recogían pelotas.

En otro tanto, en los vestidores, Momoshiro se apresuraba para alcanzar a la morena rapidamente. Mientras los otros comentaban que los novatos no estaban mal para este año, sino que intentarían sacar el mayor provecho para poder ganas los nacionales.

Se empezaban a retirar los chicos para irse a almorzar o volver a clases, no seguirían con las prácticas hasta el día siguiente ya que volvían a adecuar sus cuerpos de a poco al deporte.

El día se pasó más que rápido, dejando a todos nuestros muchachos descansar mientras Masako en la soledad de su habitación conversaba con uno de sus antiguos compañeros por teléfono sobre su primer día en otra escuela.

-¿Así que Seigaku no te parece mal?

-No, por el momento no, es agradable y bueno, su club de tenis no me decepciono, aunque Tezuka es tan arrogante -decía Masako mientras escuchaba la risa de su interlocutor.

-No sé de que te quejas si Eishirou ya te lo había dicho, sabías a lo que ibas -contesto el muchacho aun riendo.

-Lo sé, pero no sería lo mismo si no me quejara... ne ¿Y cómo estuvieron las cosas por allá?

-Normales, un entrenamiento pesado como de costumbre, aunque debo decir que te extrañamos bastante, como sabes, Eishirou quería que este año fueses la capitana pero el traslado de tus padres lo impidió y no encuentra quien podría serlo, ninguna de las muchachas lo convence -decía el muchacho.

-¿Y tú, Kai? ¿Qué opinas?

-Tampoco me convencen mucho, vamos, estabamos acostumbrados a las genios -contesto el muchacho.

-No es para tanto, pero deberán acostumbrarse, una de las genios está en preparatoria y la otra ganará los nacionales con Seigaku -decía Masako entre risas-: ¿Y cuando te veré? Sabes que te extraño bastante.

-Quizá este fin de semana podría ir a Tokio no tenemos mucho que hacer así que te iría a visitar -dijo el estudiante del Higa.

-Sería sensacional, podrías quedarte aquí, no creo que mis padres pongan inconveniente -decía Masako emocionandose.

-Entonces te confirmaré durante estos días, yo también te extraño bastante, cariño -decía Kai más alegre que al inicio de la llamada.

-Está bien... Ne, ya debo irme a dormir, mañana tengo clases temprano y quiero ver si me apunto al club de tenis, así que debo observar un poco, mañana hablamos, adiós.

-Adiós, un beso.

Así se despidieron este par de chicos y el día siguiente llego rápidamente. Ocurrió el mismo escándalo que el día anterior pero antes de llegar Masako casi tiene un accidente con un lujoso auto que se detuvo justo frente a la entrada del Seigaku, ya que al ir cuesta abajo, la muchacha iba a mayor velocidad y tuvo que lanzar la patineta para que pasara debajo del vehículo y ella caer hacia atrás.

-Ishieda ¿Estás bien? -pregunto Kaido que había visto lo ocurrido.

-Auch... eso me dolió -dijo la pelinegra mientras se levantaba.

-Eso te pasa por andar de despistada -dijo Kaido mientras la ayudaba a levantarse-: ¿No tienes herida, ni nada?

-No, no tengo nada, gracias por preocuparte, Kaido-san -decía Masako mientras se levantaba-: Si me disculpas, debo ir a por mi patineta y arreglar un asunto.

Se comenzó a alejar de Kaido yendo a por su patineta, tuvo que cercar el auto donde al otro lado habia bajado una persona, quien tenía el preciado objeto de la muchacha en sus manos.

-¡Dame eso! -dijo Masako mientras le quitaba la patineta al muchacho.

-Así que una chica brusca ¿Eh?

-¿Y tú quien te crees para colocarte así? ¿Acaso por tener un auto lujoso crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras? ¡Mira! Casi provocas un accidente.

-Pues no deberias venir en esto a estudiar y menos a tanta velocidad -decía el muchacho divertido-: ¿Se te pasará si te regalo una rosa?

-Claro que no, eres un idiota -decía Masako mientras se iba quejandose hacia dentro de la escuela.

-Bueno, me voy a lo mío, yo venía a ver al club de tenis -dijo el chico mientras miraba a la muchacha desaparecer y que los demás alumnos se volvían a sus asuntos.


	2. Capitulo 2: Lo que ocurre en el club

Capítulo 2: "Lo que ocurre en el club de tenis"

Se comenzó a alejar de Kaido yendo a por su patineta, tuvo que cercar el auto donde al otro lado habia bajado una persona, quien tenía el preciado objeto de la muchacha en sus manos.

-¡Dame eso! -dijo Masako mientras le quitaba la patineta al muchacho.

-Así que una chica brusca ¿Eh?

-¿Y tú quien te crees para colocarte así? ¿Acaso por tener un auto lujoso crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras? ¡Mira! Casi provocas un accidente.

-Pues no deberias venir en esto a estudiar y menos a tanta velocidad -decía el muchacho divertido-: ¿Se te pasará si te regalo una rosa?

-Claro que no, eres un idiota -decía Masako mientras se iba quejandose hacia dentro de la escuela.

-Bueno, me voy a lo mío, yo venía a ver al club de tenis -dijo el chico mientras miraba a la muchacha desaparecer y que los demás alumnos se volvían a sus asuntos.

El día siguió con su curso normal, aunque en clases se vio a Masako bastante molesta por el incidente ocurrido en la mañana, por ello nadie optaba en acercarsele en clases ya que no le conocían demasiado, bueno, a quien querían engañar, nadie la conocía ni les interesaba mucho hacerse los amigos de toda la vida así que le dejaron con sus temas.

Después la muchacha asistió a ver las prácticas del club de tenis femenino, no quería ingresar puesto que el nivel no le agradaba ya que se demostraba muy bajo pero de todos modos dejo su carta de ingreso a la profesora Sumire, quién se mostró sorprendida por ello.

El miércoles y jueves pasaron tranquilamente para los chicos, Masako fue aceptada en el club de tenis así que allí comenzó a entrenar pero se desmotivaba rápidamente al ver como eran las otras muchachas. Iba bastante cabizbaja luego de las prácticas siendo la última en salir de los vestidores.

Aunque pensaba en mil y un formas para motivar a sus compañeras a ser mejores no encontraba como abordarlas, esto le deprimía aún más. Varios recuerdos vinieron a su mente, los días que paso en HigaChuu donde nadie le discutía ya que era la sub-capitana y una de las mejores jugadoras, y resistía aquel pesado entrenamiento como si fuera algo bastante sencillo.

También recordaba las salidas después de las prácticas, los entrenamientos en la playa, donde luego de eso siempre terminaban jugando o yendo a tomar algo. También recordaba a Kai, cuando aparecía en la escuela siempre con algún detalle para ella, así fue como le conquistó y ahora la distancia le aburría, puesto que él siempre fue su apoyo cuando ella se cansaba y ahora no estaba a su lado. Mil y un pensamientos en su mente hasta que alguien le sujeto por los hombros en la entrada de la escuela, levanto su vista y se encontro con un castaño que la miraba con sus azules ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Fuji-sempai? -pregunto Masako observando al muchacho.

-Te estaba esperando ¿Regresamos juntos a casa?

-Claro, no hay problema -aceptó Masako mientras el ojiazul se apartaba para que siguieran su camino.

-Te veo bastante decaída ¿Que ocurrió?

-No me agrada mucho el club de tenis, son aburridas, mediocres y mil cosas más -decía Masako bajando la mirada.

-Es por eso que no son muy buenas, no son reconocidas como el club masculino.

-Ya me dí cuenta -contesto Masako mirando al cielo-: En Higa no me ocurrían estas cosas, en verdad se veía que habia autoridad... Ya hemos llegado a mi casa.

-Así que aquí vives... bonita casa -dijo Syusuke mientras miraba el lugar.

-¿Quieres pasar?

-No, gracias por la invitación pero tengo cosas que hacer... Por cierto, te ví bastante decaída así que te tengo un presente -dijo Fuji mientras buscaba en su bolso.

-¿Un presente? No era necesario que te molestaras -dijo Masako sonriendo.

-Cierra los ojos, por favor -dijo Syusuke mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita, Masako cerro los ojos y el chico paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello de ella dejando una pequeña cadena-: Ahora puedes abrirlos.

-¿Eh? Estás muy cerca... vamos, alejáte un poco -dijo Masako empujandole y luego observó su cuello, vio una cadena que tenia con pequeño dije colgando con su nombre-: Que bonito detalle, gracias sempai.

-No hay de qué -dijo Fuji sonriendo, estaba más contento porque su regalo le habia gustado a la menor-: Bueno, ya me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana, adiós -se despidió el muchacho mientras depositaba un beso ne la mejilla de la chica haciendola sonrojar para luego mirarla, sonreir e irse.

-Adiós, sempai -dijo Masako sonrojada entrando a casa.

Al día siguiente, Masako llego a la escuela bastante atontada, no iba tan atolondrada en la patineta, o al menos iba más calmada de lo normal. Quizá el incidente de ayer le habia calmado un poco los ánimos.

Las clases pasaron bastante aburridas, y el almuerzo fue más divertido compartiendo con algunos titulares del club de tenis, donde Fuji no dejaba de observarle divertido y ella bastante sonrojada escondiendose entre Momoshiro y Kaido.

Siguieron las últimas clases, y al terminar de inmediato se dieron inicios a las prácticas de diversos clubes, ya era viernes así que la mayoría ya estaban consolidados.

En el club de tenis femenino, Masako se dedicaba más a observar que a jugar, buscando como poder mejorar el club pero volvía al mismo punto. En cambio, en el sector de varones, los chicos entrenaban arduamente pero se detuvieron en el instante que Horio llego gritando que alguien los estaba buscando, los muchachos se sorprendieron por lo inquieto del joven novato.

-¿Es normal que tengan visitas? -pregunto la morena mientras pasaba por las canchas para ir a cambiarse de ropa.

-No tan normal, pero si recibimos algunas a veces -contesto Oishi viendo que todos se detenía-: ¿Y tus prácticas?

-Las chicas se aburrieron y ya terminaron, realmente no tienen los mismos animos que ustedes por ser las mejores.

-Qué lástima -comento Oishi algo decepcionado, y más aún al ver la expresión de la muchacha.

-Pero bueno, por algo pasaran las cosas así que prefiero no preocuparme por ahora, además recibiré una visita y por eso estoy muy feliz.

-Que bien -contesto Oishi viendo que la chica se iba tarareando muy feliz hacia los vestidores femeninos.

-Al parecer no le agrada mucho el club de tenis -comento Eiji viendo como se iba.

-Lo sé, y es algo lógico, de ser sub-capitana para llegar a un club donde las chicas no quieren hacer nada, es normal que se sienta así.

-Oye, Horio ¿Y de dónde viene nuestra visita? ¿Yamabuki, Saint Rudolph, tal vez Fudomine? -preguntaba Momoshiro preparandose para jugar con aquella mirada tan desafiante.

-Creo que viene del HigaChuu -respondió el muchacho aún inquieto.

-¿Del HigaChuu? ¿Y cómo sabes que viene a jugar con nosotros? Tal vez viene a ver a Masako, mi compañera, supe que ella viene de aquel instituto -dijo Momo pensativo.

-Pero estaba preguntando por el club de tenis, viene con Kachiro y Katsuo, yo me adelante para avisarles -dijo el chico aún alterado.

-Allí vienen -afirmo Fuji viendo como se asomaban los dos pequeños y detrás venía el moreno más alto con el uniforme del Higa.

-Pero no creo que venga a jugar -comento Ryoma también mirando.

-Yo tampoco lo creo, ni creo que venga a ver a uno de nosotros -comento Eiji sonriendo picaramente viendo que el chico venía con un bolso y un ramo de flores detrás de él.

-Hey, ya les dije que no vengo a jugar, vine a buscar a alguien del club de tenis... -decía Kai intentando disuadir a los novatos.

-¿Pero no vienes a jugar? -pregunto Horio sorprendido.

-Claro que no, no soy un espía ni nada parecido, sólo vine a ver a mi novia -dijo nuevamente el chico ya algo molesto.

-¿Por casualidad te refieres a Ishieda-san? -pregunto Kaoru.

-¿Ishieda? ¿Masako Ishieda, cierto?

-Sí, ella misma -contesto Kai-: ¿Podrías decirme donde está?

-¿Qué pasa conmigo, Fuji-sempai? Escuche mi nombre -decía Masako acercandose al castaño.

-No es nada de importancia creo, puedes marcharte -contesto el chico mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros de ella para encaminarla a la salida.

-Se supone que Masako-chan fue a cambiarse ropa, sus actividades han terminado por hoy.

-¿Entonces aún no se va? ¿Dónde quedan los vestidores? -preguntaba Kai comenzando a desesperarse.

-Esperale aquí, Masako pasa a despedirse de nosotros cuando se va, así que mejor te quedas aquí -dijo Eiji sonriendo.

-Ya veo, lo siento, estoy algo emocionado, llevo un tiempo sin verla -se lamento el chico de Okinawa con una mano detrás de su nuca y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Uhm... esa voz me parece conocida... -decía Masako haciendo memoria.

-Son los chicos de siempre -decía Fuji.

-Bueno, debo despedirme... pero pero... ese uniforme lo conozco... -balbuceaba Masako algo sorprendida-: ¡Sempai! ¡Es alguien de Higa! -exclamaba la chica mientras sus ojos se llenaban de estrellitas y tiritaba de felicidad.

-Así parece, acerquemonos para que te despidas, debes estar cansa... da... -decía Fuji mientras veia que la muchacha ya no estaba a su lado.

-Mi sub-capitana se está demorando bastante -decía Kai mientras observaba como entrenaba el Seigaku, y sí, ya estaba bastante aburrido y luego miraba al cielo.

-Kai... -susurro cierta voz que se planto frente a él.

-¿Qué ocurre? -dijo mientras bajaba la mirada y se encontraba con los orbes dorados de Masako-: Masako-chan, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-¡Kai! ¡Eres tú! -exclamó Masako sonriendo feliz, luego se puso seria-: ¿Así es como te reencuentras con tu novia, muchacho? ¿Desde cuando que estás tan frío? Le voy a decir de esto a Kite y te pondrá un entrenamiento más duro -decía la chica bastante seria hasta que vio el ramo de rosas frente a ella y casi se desmaya de la emoción-: ¿Son para mí?

-Claro que sí, aunque ya no debería dartelas, te has comportado muy mal muchachita, muy mal...

-Oh, ya vamonos -djo mientras le daba una mirada reprobatoria y luego se dirigía hacia sus compañeros tenistas-: ¡Adiós, chicos, nos vemos!

Ambos provenientes de Okinawa se marcharon, mientras que en el Seigaku la mayoría estaba algo sorprendido con la situación, algunos regañaban a Horio por su falso aviso y otros reían de ello, otros simplemente no le dieron importancia (Como Tezuka, Echizen...) y siguieron en sus asuntos.

Al rato, apareció Fuji, quien excusó su desaparición con que habia ido al lavabo, y a por algo de tomar. Fuji no era de los que mentía pero si bastante misterioso, así que mejor era no ahondar más en el tema.

Por otro lado, más bien, llegando a casa de la morena, los chicos iban de la mano, Masako con el ramo de rosas en su mano libre y Kai con su bolso y la patineta de su novia en también, su mano libre. Llegaron al portal de la chica y al abrir se encontraron con otras flores, un ramo de rosas azules con una pequeña tarjeta.

Al parecer, por la cara de pocos amigos de Kai, se dieron a notar bastante sus celos pero la chica sonrío divertida y abrió la tarjeta "Siento el incidente de la otra vez. Atte-. El chico engreído del auto lujoso", con ello fue suficiente para que el chico no siguiera con aquellos gestos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III:** _"Cuidado, Kai"_

Al parecer, por la cara de pocos amigos de Kai, se dieron a notar bastante sus celos pero la chica sonrío divertida y abrió la tarjeta "Siento el incidente de la otra vez. Atte-. El chico engreído del auto lujoso", con ello fue suficiente para que el chico no siguiera con aquellos gestos. En cambio, su novia era quien ahora tenía la cara de pocos amigos, la muchacha recordó el incidente y si no fuera porque las rosas le gustaron mucho, las hubiera aventado contra el piso y saltado encima de ellas hasta dejarlas completamente molidas.

-¿Quién es aquel chico? -pregunto Kai mientras entraba a casa de la menor.

-Sólo sé que es un idiota de dinero -contesto Masako cortante, dando a notar que estaba molesta-: ¡¿Cómo rayos obtuvo mi dirección? ¿Tanto se puede hacer con dinero? ¿Qué le ocurre a este tipo? Debe ser un sicopata, estoty segura de ello -balbuceaba ella mientras se iba a la cocina por unos bocadillos.

-Así que ese era el Seigaku -comento Kai al ver volver a la muchacha.

-Exacto, no es una gran maravilla pero me gusta -contesto mientras se sentaba junto a él-: Aunque si pudiera volver a Higa, lo haría...

-¿Y porqué no lo haces?

-Mis padres pondrían mucho problema, no les gusta separar a la familia, por eso nos vinimos todos juntos a vivir a Tokio, ya te lo había explicado.

-Es verdad... que lástima, sería tan feliz si estuvieras de nuevo allá -decía mientras la atraía hacia él para darle un abrazo y en está acción cayó el collar que le había regalado Fuji, el cual decía "Masako" nada comprometedor, pero Kai no recordaba que ella lo tuviese de antes-: ¿Y esto?

-¿Eh? Ese collar... me lo regalaron -respondió Masako volviendo a guardarlo rápidamente dentro de su remera.

-¿Quién te lo obsequió? ¿El mismo tipo de las rosas? -pregunto Kai alzando su tono de voz.

-Ya, calmate, no vengas a subirme la voz, sólo me la obsequio un amigo, no es nada comprometedor ¿Acaso desconfías? -pregunto Masako encarando al muchacho del Higa, él cerró los ojos por un momento y se relajo en el sofá.

-No, Masako-chan, no desconfío, lo que ocurre es que...

-Dime, termina de hablar, Kai.

-Es que con esto de la distancia me he vuelto algo paranoíco, sólo eso, tú sabes, los chicos siempre me dicen cosas y uno también se las imagina ¿Sabías que no es fácil para mí? -decía el muchacho mientras la chica aplaudia levemente pero con burla.

-Bravo, bravo... Pobre chico que lo destroza la distancia. También es díficil para mí por si no lo sabes, si no estoy recordando mal, a tí no fue a quien quisieron golpear en Higa por estar con un integrante del club de tenis ¿O te sigo haciendo memoria?

-Por favor, no es necesario, si sé todo lo que ocurre, por eso, comprendeme tú a mi también.

-¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? -pregunto ella con voz firme, el chico asintió y ella le propino un leve puñetazo en el pecho para luego lanzarse a abrazarlo y susurrarle en su oído-: Creéme, que si no te quisiera ya te hubiera echado de casa y no te hubiera querido ver nunca más.

-Entonces yo feliz con que me quieras igual que yo a tí -contesto mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos.

Pasaron un par de días rápidamente, estos muchachos salían a recorrer a por todos lados en Tokio, ambos conocían juntos y aprendían nuevas cosas, parecía una pareja de chicos enamorados.

Ya cuando comenzó a caer el atardecer, Masako iba de vuelta a casa después de haber dejado a Kai en el aeropuerto rumbo a Okinawa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja luego de aquel fin de semana junto a su novio.

Luego de andar un rato, se detuvo al escuchar el golpetear de pelotas, divisó unas canchas de tenis callejero que habían en su camino y se sorprendió al ver a uno que otro de los muchachos.

-¡Kikumaru-sempai! -grito la chica viendo al neko que estaba jugando.

-Esa voz... -dijo Eiji mientras se volteaba-: Hoi hoi, Masako-chan, ven acercate

-¿Quién es ella? -pregunto uno de los muchachos que estaba en las canchas.

-Ah, ella es Masako, una chica de mi escuela -contesto un castaño a su hermano menor.

-Hola Fuji-sempai, eh.. hola a todos -saludo la muchacha quién llegaba acompañada del neko-: ¿Puedo mirar un rato?

-Claro que sí, mira, te presento a mi hermano, Yuuta Fuji -dijo el ojiazul empujando al menor delante de ella.

-Un placer...

-El placer es mío, Yuuta-kun -saludo Masako haciendo una reverencia para luego dirigirse a un sitio cómodo para observar los juegos.

Estuvo alrededor de dos horas viendo los juegos que se llevaban a cabo en las distintas canchas, maravillada por las técnicas de algunos, aprendiendo algunos trucos de otros, recopilando información por doquier para poder aplicarla a su juego. Ya estaban cubiertos bajo el manto oscuro de la noche, así que la mayoría se preparaba para volver a casa.

Ambos Fuji decidieron acompañar a la muchacha a casa ya que les quedaba de camino y podría pasar cualquier cosa si ella andaba sola por allí. Aunque de inmediato se notó el afiato entre Yuuta y Masako, quizá por ser de la misma edad se complementaban mejor en lo que a gustos se trataba y forma de ser, esto no paso desapercibido por Syusuke quién no comentó nada al respecto pero les ponía mucha atención.

Al día siguiente, las prácticas serían matutinas en el club de tenis y este día algo especiales, se mezclaría el club femenino y masculino porque la profesora Sumire quería examinar ciertos aspectos. Ambos grupos de titulares estaban formados delante y los intermedios estaban detrás junto a los novatos.

-Entonces hoy quiero notar como es la resistencia y las cualidades del equipo femenino a comparación del masculino, por eso será un entrenamiento especial al cual nos dedicaremos todo el día y si es necesario mañana también -afirmo Sumire ante la atención de sus alumnos.

Comenzaron con un calentamiento, suave para el equipo masculino, demasiado pesado para el equipo femenino, quienes no se dedicaban a calentar como debían. Después de quince minutos de esto, las chicas estaban agotadas bebiendo agua y descansando en algún lugar.

-Que increíble, no pensé que era tan mala su condición -comento Momoshiro algo sorprendido.

-Yo tampoco lo creía al principio -comento Masako junto al pelinegro observando con decepción a sus compañeras.

-¿Y tú porqué aguantas tanto? -pregunto Momo viendo que ella ni siquiera respirada agitada.

-Vengo de Okinawa, del HigaChuu, esto no es nada para mí -afirmo Masako con una sonrisa.

Siguió un rato más de ejercicio, y peloteos para que los muchachos pudieran irse a clase. Tezuka siguió con la profesora Sumire evaluando los distintos aspectos que se habían podido apreciar en el entrenamiento, con fichas de cada una de las damas presentes, quienes en vez de lucirse, habían dejado much que desear.

-Creo que las descuidé mucho, pero es pesado encargarse del club de tenis por separado -comento Sumire mientras en sus manos veía la ficha de la capitana.

-Pero profesora, eso no es suficiente para que tengan aquel nivel, no es lo adecuado -comento Tezuka-: La capitana también debería de preocuparse por ello, pero ni siquiera aquí se presenta.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que Saotome no ha hecho bien su trabajo?

-Así es.

-¿Tienes alguna solución para ello? -pregunto Sumire viendo por donde iba Tezuka.

-Le propongo que se designe una nueva capitana y dejar a Saotome como sub-capitana, creo que usted sabría muy bien que ella es una buena postulante ¿No? -propusó Tezuka mientras le pasaba la ficha de la nueva integrante.

-Supongo que tienes razón, tendremos que hacer esta excepción si también queremos mejorar en los torneos mixtos -dijo Sumire en un gesto de aprobación-: Yo le iré a informar dentro de un rato, ahora vete a clases.

El capitán se marchó y Sumire corrigió algunos documentos, dejandolos listos para partir al salón de Segundo Año. Estaba bastante satisfecha con aquella muchacha y veía que no lo hacía nada de mal, y más aún porque Tezuka la aprobaba, ello sin duda les traería más logros puesto que podrían trabajar mejor como equipo y significaba mucho en el progreso de evolución del Seigaku.

-Masako-chan, Mamushi, miren, es la profesora Sumire -dijo Momo a sus dos compañeros.

-¿Hicieron algo, chicos? -pregunto Masako observandolos de reojo.

-Claro que no, no hemos hecho nada -contesto Kaido devolviendole la misma mirada.

-Ishieda-san, por favor, sal del salón que tu orientadora del club de tenis necesita hablar contigo.

-Entonces fuiste tú la que hizo algo -dijo Momo mientras ella se levantaba confundida de su asiento y salía del salón.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sensei? -pregunto Masako una vez cerrada la puerta del salón.

-Masako, venía a comunicarte una buena notica -dijo Sumire sonriente.

-¿Una buena noticia? ¿De qué se trata? -pregunto Masako aún más confundida.

-Bien, luego de una reunión que hemos tenido con Tezuka para examinar el rendimiento del club de tenis en conjunto, hemos acordado sacar a Saotome de la capitanía de las chicas y bueno, como tú has demostrado ser una buena jugadora y contamos con los antecedentes de que fuiste sub-capitana de Higa, te informo que eres la nueva capitana de femeninos de Seigaku -dijo Sumire atenta a la reacción de la pelinegra-: Eh... Ishieda, ¿Estás bien?... ¡Masako!

-¿Ocurre algo, profesora? -pregunto el profesor de turno en el salón saliendo al escuchar los gritos.

-No me responde ni reacciona -contesto Sumire mientras sostenía a la muchacha por si de pronto perdía el conocimiento.

-Que extraño.

-¿Qué ocurre, sensei? -pregunto Momo saliendo del salón al ver el revuelo provocado.

-Ah, Momo... es Masako que no reacciona, se quedo así de pronto -contesto Sumire.

-Ah, veamos si funciona esto entonces -dijo Momo mientras pellizcaba la nariz de la chica y la dejaba sin respirar.

-¡Oye, bruto! ¡No hagas eso! -reclamó Masako mientras volvía a reaccionar-: ¿Eh? Sumire-sensei... Entonces ¿No estaba soñando? -consulto la ojidorada.

-Claro que no -contesto Sumire con una sonrisa y más aliviada.

-O sea que...

-¿Qué te pasa, Masako? -pregunto Momo molestandose por no entender que pasaba.

-¡Momo, soy la capitana de femeninos de Seigaku! -exclamó Masako se colgaba del cuello del muchacho completamente emocionada.

-¿Eeeh? ¡Eso suena genial, Masako, felicitaciones! -contesto Momo abrazandola a modo de felicitación.

-Bien, muchachos, ahora deben continuar con sus clases normales, disculpe mucho la interrupcion profesor.

-No se preocupe, Sumire, está todo bien -dijo el profesor tranquilamente.

Siguieron con su jornada normal, los muchachos de segundo año acordaron no decirle a nadie hasta que fuese hora de las prácticas y que allí se enterasen todos por Ryuzaki, sino se podría armar algún lío y era lo que menos necesitaba ahora que había llegado tan alto.

Todos sabían que las prácticas comenzarian con el informe de la profesora y el capitán, a que no debían retrasarse para que ello concluyese lo antes posible e iniciar sus prácticas lo antes posible, junto a ellos dos también estaba Masako, esto no le pareció a la antigua capitana quién denotaba una expresión fría y molesta.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: "

Siguieron con su jornada normal, los muchachos de segundo año acordaron no decirle a nadie hasta que fuese hora de las prácticas y que allí se enterasen todos por Ryuzaki, sino se podría armar algún lío y era lo que menos necesitaba ahora que había llegado tan alto.

Todos sabían que las prácticas comenzarían con el informe de la profesora y el capitán, a que no debían retrasarse para que ello concluyese lo antes posible e iniciar sus prácticas lo antes posible, junto a ellos dos también estaba Masako, esto no le pareció a la antigua capitana quién denotaba una expresión fría y molesta.

-Muchachos, bueno, para comenzar quiero decirles que este entrenamiento especial ha servido para ver el gran trecho que hay entre las habilidades del club femenino y el masculino -comenzó Sumire, las chicas se molestaron y ni siquiera intentaron disimularlo-: Bien, es notoria esta diferencia y desde luego que todo esto viene desde su capitanía.

-¿Qué quiere decir? -pregunto furtivamente la capitana.

-Saotome, espero que está decisión te la tomes lo mejor posible, pero hemos decidido sustituirte de la capitanía, haciendo asumir a Masako como la nueva capitana de femeninos de Seigaku y tú serías sub-capitana del equipo -anuncio Sumire sacando aplausos de algunos presentes, la joven nombrada sonreía.

-Pero... ¡Esto es injusto! ¡Ella sólo es una novata en el tenis, ni siquiera entrena, sólo pasa sentada mirándonos todo el rato! -decía Saotome molesta.

-Verás, Saotome...

-Si me permite, profesora Sumire -dijo Masako sacando la voz, la mujer asintió-: Bien, verás Saotome, es difícil entrenar en un equipo que no tiene tu nivel, sobre todo si entrenan media hora y luego les da por irse a tomar un helado, si tienen descanso cada diez minutos. Tampoco puedes decir que soy una novata del tenis, puedo deducir que ni siquiera leíste mi ficha de ingreso ni mi solicitud para ingresar al club. Para tu información, cuando estaba en primer año ya era sub-capitana de HigaChuu y una de las prodigios de dicha escuela, y si no lo crees, entonces juguemos un partido ahora -concluyó con el desafío la pelinegra, sonreía con arrogancia y miraba a Saotome satisfecha.

-No necesito demostrar ahora que soy mejor que tú, te arrebataré el trono -dijo la muchacha desafiante.

-Entonces continuaremos con el entrenamiento, Tezuka ha propuesto el plan para hoy que deben seguir, y según el análisis decidiremos como continuaremos mañana.

Ya era tarde y Fuji nuevamente había acompañado a la chica a casa, conversaban siempre sobre trivialidades y más cosas, tenían mucho en común y gozaban de la compañía de uno y del otro, aunque claramente ella había dejado claro que no pasaría nada entre ellos.

Y así pasaron un par de semanas y Kai nuevamente se hacía presente para ver a la chica que era su novia. Al verla la abrazó felizmente y felicitándola por la noticia que le había dado hace un par de semanas.

-¿Sabes? Eishiro nos ha puesto un entrenamiento aún más duro para ganar los nacionales ¿Le contaste algo sobre Seigaku? -pregunto Kai mientras disfrutaba de un helado.

-Le conté que me habían nombrado capitana de Seigaku, sólo eso -respondió la joven sin dejar de comer su helado.

-¡¿Qué?! Masako no debiste hacerlo, ahora entiendo todo -se lamentaba Kai al recordar las mañanas, tardes y noches entrenando en el mar.

-¿Por qué no? -pregunto Masako sin entender, sabía que Kite era estricto pero no era para que su novio exagerase tanto.

-No querrá perder con su pequeña prodigio, es lógico que al saber eso iba a ponernos a entrenar más duro de lo que ha hecho todos estos años, Masako, tú no sabes todo lo que estamos pasando ahora ¡Es terrible!

En fin, luego de pasar un fin de semana espectacular, había regresado el lunes y con ello, todos de vuelta a la rutina. Masako veía las fichas de las chicas miembros del club, las analizaba con tranquilidad esperando que llegaran Tezuka y la profesora Sumire, aunque notaba que faltaban algunas fichas.

-Profesora ¿Por qué faltan tantas fichas? No encuentro las de algunas de las titulares -decía la ojidorada.

-Lo que sucede es que cuando cambiamos la capitanía... Algunas decidieron marcharse junto a Saotome, ella también se retiró del club -contesto la profesora analizando atentamente la reacción de la menor.

-Ya veo -dijo la chica ordenando las fichas tranquilamente y dejándolas encima del escritorio-: Entonces tenemos que ponernos manos a la obra, no puedo dejar que esos puestos queden libres durante mucho tiempo y necesitaremos reclutar unas cuantas chicas más.

-O sea que tú...

-Sí, profesora, pretendo ganar el nacional con Seigaku en femeninos, no dejaré que los chicos sean mejores que nosotras -sentencio la chica mirando por la ventana-: En fin, ahora me iré a clase -anunció Masako mientras se calzaba sus patines y salía rápidamente por los pasillos.

-Al parecer tendremos un poco de revuelo por aquí -dijo Tezuka desde la puerta mirando cómo se iba la muchacha.

El día se pasó rápidamente y las prácticas femeninas llegaron, Masako pudo notar que de las chicas que aún quedaban en el club ninguna era parte del grupo de la ex capitana, así que podría trabajar tranquila por el momento.

-Muchachas, reúnanse aquí -ordeno la joven señalando un banquillo, todas se acercaron inmediatamente-: Bien, como saben, yo he tomado la capitanía del Seigaku y, al parecer, Saotome-sempai se ha retirado porque creo que no se tomó bien esta decisión y con ello se ha marchado algunas titulares del club. Verán, esta semana vamos a entrenar de verdad, el horario de prácticas se cumplirá y trataremos de resistir lo que más se pueda, ya que con el tiempo fortaleceremos aquello. La próxima semana se llevara a cabo el torneo interno del club para decidir quiénes serán el equipo titular y nos plantáremos un objetivo ¿Alguna sabe cuál es?

-El torneo nacional ¿Cierto? -dijo una chica de cortos cabellos azules y ojos rojos.

-Así es, Reiko, es el objetivo que tendremos este año, ser las mejores -contesto Masako sonriendo satisfecha-: Bien muchachas, ya que todas están equipadas comenzaremos el entrenamiento con 20 vueltas a las canchas, quiero que todas trotemos juntas y hagamos el tramo completo, ni se les ocurra bajar el ritmo, todas a la par. ¡En marcha! -dijo la chica levantándose del banquillo y comenzando a trotar.

Fue un entrenamiento suave según ella, sus compañeras ya no podían más según decían en el camarín. Estaba satisfecha y al salir se encontró con Syusuke, que ya le había dicho que la esperaría al terminar sus respectivas actividades.

-Hoy te ves más contenta -comento Syusuke admirando la gran sonrisa que ella traía.

-Así es, estoy completamente satisfecha con este primer entrenamiento, las chicas respondieron muy bien -respondió Masako.

-Entonces, quizá este año Seigaku nos sorprenda -comento Syusuke.

-¿Quizá? Yo creo que Seigaku si lo hará, sobre todo el femenino -afirmo confiada la nueva capitana.

Pasaron un par de meses de arduos entrenamientos, la nueva capitana se esforzaba en mejorar la resistencia, aplicar el juego de dobles y sencillos lo que más se pudiese, en pulir las habilidades de cada una de sus chicas. Y así fue como llego el primer torneo del año, el torneo del distrito, en donde habría un sector destinado al torneo de varones y otro designado al torneo de damas.

Las muchachas ya estaban inscribiéndose, al menos las titulares ya estaban todas reunidas y Ryuzaki había ido a inscribirlas como su consejera a falta de que se constituyera el equipo masculino.

Masako luego de esto andaba merodeando por el lugar, más bien, buscando al equipo masculino para charlar un rato ya que sus chicas se encontraban cambiándose de ropa y ella se encontraba lista para jugar. En su camino se distraía mucho con otros jugadores que veía y por eso mismo, chocó con un muchacho de otra escuela.

-¡Hey, ten cuidado, hombre! -exclamo el muchacho al sentir el empujón.

-Ah... yo... lo siento mucho -se disculpó Masako al borde las lágrimas, el chico de oscuros ojos azules se volteó a verla.

-Princesa, yo soy quien debería disculparse, no llores, por favor -dijo el chico viéndola a los ojos-: Siento el haber sido tan brusco... ¿Perteneces a Seigaku?

-Sí, así es -confirmo Masako relajándose pero de pronto reacciono-: ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres el tipo de la limusina y de las flores y todo eso! -exclamo molesta.

-Ah, la muchacha de la patineta, me presento... mi nombre es Atobe Keigo y soy el capitán de Hyotei -dijo el peligris mientras besaba la mano de la chica-: Dime ¿Te gustaron las rosas?

-No, y si me disculpas, debo irme con mi equipo -espetó Masako dando media vuelta para emprender camino hacia otro lado, el capitán de Hyotei se quedó allí mirándola como se marchaba.

Siguió caminando buscando a sus compañeros y en el trayecto se sintió observada por más de un muchacho, ya no le parecía tan buena idea porque a pesar de que era excelente en artes marciales le ponía nerviosa sentir tantas miradas masculinas encima.

Apresuro el paso sin perder la atención en su objetivo: su equipo. Después de tanto correr se detuvo para ver si había algún chico amigable a quien preguntarle pero se fijó en unos de los peores objetivos: …


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:** _"Un encuentro muy particular"_

Siguió caminando buscando a sus compañeros y en el trayecto se sintió observada por más de un muchacho, ya no le parecía tan buena idea porque a pesar de que era excelente en artes marciales le ponía nerviosa sentir tantas miradas masculinas encima.

Apresuro el paso sin perder la atención en su objetivo: su equipo. Después de tanto correr se detuvo para ver si había algún chico amigable a quien preguntarle pero se fijó en unos de los peores objetivos: un muchacho de cabellos grises y ojos dorados con mirada de muy pocos amigos.

-Disculpa… -dijo ella cuando él le clavó la mirada encima.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto bruscamente el muchacho, ella se asustó pero intento no demostrarlo.

-¿Has visto a alguien de Seigaku? –pregunto la joven nerviosa por dentro.

-No –contesto el muchacho, ella asintió y se quedó allí parada pensando en qué hacer para encontrar a sus compañeros-: Oye, niñita ¿No piensas marcharte?

-¿Acaso te molesta que esté aquí? –pregunto ella con curiosidad.

-Así es.

-Entonces márchate tú –le dijo ella sonriente pero esto no le cayó muy bien al muchacho, quien la tomo rápidamente por el cuello y la puso contra un árbol casi levantándola.

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto amenazadoramente el muchacho.

-Que si… te… molesto… que te… marches… tú… -contesto ella mientras sentía que la mano de él apretaba más aún su cuello.

-¿Quieres que te golpee aquí mismo, niña sin respeto? –pregunto el muchacho.

-¡Akutsu! ¡Suéltala! –se escuchó la voz de un muchacho que se acercaba rápidamente.

-No te metas, imbécil –dijo Jin a la vez que dejaba caer a la muchacha, la cual respiraba a bocanadas y acariciaba su cuello, el de ojos dorados se marchó caminando y el de ojos azules se puso frente a ella.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto preocupado.

-Sí –contesto ella ya recuperándose-: Pero a la próxima no la sacara barata. Aunque… gracias, mi nombre es Masako Ishieda.

-Ah, mi nombre es Kiyosumi Sengoku, un gusto, Ishieda-kun –se presentó el muchacho de cabellos anaranjados estrechando la mano de la joven-: ¿Eres de Seigaku?

-Así es –contesto ella asintiendo-: Soy la capitana del club femenino y estaba buscando a mis compañeros ¿No les has visto?

-No, creo que no, pero podría acompañarte a buscarlos, sí quieres –dijo Sengoku sonriendo gentilmente.

Ella aceptó la compañía y se encaminaron por el recinto buscando a los muchachos de uniforme azul y blanco. Después de unos cuantos minutos, la muchacha logró divisarlos en la mesa de inscripciones una vez todos reunidos.

-¡Masako-chan! –exclamo Eiji con su usual energía y llamando la atención de todos los demás.

-Buenos días, Eiji-sempai, buenos días, muchachos –saludo la joven sonriendo.

-Así que Seigaku ¿Eh? –comento Sengoku mirándolos uno por uno.

-Yamabuki –murmuro Syusuke viendo al de cabellos naranjos que acompañaba a la muchacha.

-Buenos días. Bien, Ishieda-kun, yo me retiro con mi equipo, espero verte luego, adiós –dijo el chico de ojos azules retirándose ante la sonrisa de la muchacha.

-¿Qué hacías con él? –pregunto Momoshiro reaccionando.

-Me ayudó a buscarles, no les encontraba por ninguna parte –respondió Masako mirándolos con reproche, llevaba mucho rato buscándolos y sumándole a esto los malos ratos, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-¿Y las demás? –pregunto Oishi preocupado por verla sola.

-Están cambiándose o alistándose para el torneo, así que yo me dediqué a recorrer el lugar y buscarlos, como aun no estaban todos aquí –contesto la joven sonriendo.

-¿Cuándo juegan? –pregunto Syusuke.

-Dentro de media hora inician nuestros juegos, contra el Saint Rudolf –contesto la joven sonriendo-: Estoy tan ansiosa, nunca me había enfrentado a los equipos de Tokio –reconoció emocionada.

-Tienes que tener cuidado, es un colegio bastante bueno –dijo Inui con su cuaderno de datos en una mano y con la otra ajustando sus gafas.

-Descuida, sempai, arrasaremos con ellas –aseguro la joven.

-¿Y saben algo de los torneos mixtos? –pregunto Momoshiro nuevamente.

-Los torneos mixtos se llevaran a cabo desde la próxima semana según los informativos entregados a los capitanes –contesto Tezuka.

-Exacto, así que hoy podemos concentrarnos solo en la categoría de varones y damas –agregó la joven sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Miren, es el Hyotei! –exclamo Eiji observando el equipo a lo lejos.

-Me pregunto qué harán aquí –murmuro Syusuke viendo cómo se acercaban.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El Hyotei no pertenece a este distrito, se supone que los veríamos en el torneo de Kantou –aclaro Kawamura.

-Quizá vienen a observar, para saber a qué se enfrentarán este año –comento Inui mirando las acciones del equipo.

-Me cae mal ese tipo… ese que está al lado del tipo grande –murmuro la de cabellos negros, mientras los ataba en una coleta alta.

-¿Atobe? –Pregunto Momoshiro, ella asintió molesta-: ¿Le conoces?

-Sí, es un idiota, por su culpa casi tuve un accidente –contesto la muchacha.

-Ah, esa vez que fue a Seigaku –comento Kaoru recordando el episodio.

-En fin, iré con mis muchachas ¿En cuánto juegan ustedes? –pregunto la joven antes de retirarse.

-En tres horas más, iremos a ver como juegan –dijo Tezuka-: Recuerden no bajar la guardia.

-Descuida, Tezuka, no te decepcionaré –contesto la joven retirándose tan campante como había llegado.

-Sólo dale una oportunidad –comento Syusuke viendo como Tezuka la observaba hasta que se perdió de su vista, éste solo lo miró meditando si dar su aprobación o no.

Mientras que la joven se reunía con sus compañeras, las cuales ya estaban listas, la alineación de los juegos también, pero ella aun no las anunciaba. Las jóvenes esperaban expectantes saber a quienes se enfrentarían y en qué orden.

-Capitana ¿En cuánto jugaremos? –pregunto una muchacha que parecía de segundo año.

-Tenemos 30 minutos para terminar de prepararnos… irán de la siguiente manera, chicas –dijo la capitana analizando el orden de juegos.

**Dobles 1:** _Reiko Kanata – Misao Rei_

**Dobles 2:** _Kaede Nakamura – Naoko Nakamura_

**Sencillos 3:** _Usagi Satou_

**Sencillos 2:** _Emi Chiba_

**Sencillos 1:** _Akemi Endo_

-¿Tú no jugaras? –pregunto la joven de cabellos azules.

-No, esta vez no… estaré en el banquillo así que eso me preocupa más –contesto la muchacha sonriendo ante las reacciones de sus compañeras.

-¿Por qué jugaremos juntas? –pregunto Kaede, una joven de largos cabellos rizados rubios.

-Porque creo que podrían complementarse mejor que las demás, dicen que la sangre tira ¿No? –Contesto Masako-: ¿Están nerviosas?

-Claro que sí, es primera vez que pretendemos seguir en el torneo, sería horrible que nos fuese mal con todo lo que hemos entrenado, muchas de nosotras tiene experiencia en torneos pero no reciente, Saotome nunca nos dejaba participar a excepción de Kanata y Satou, las demás no tenemos experiencia –dijo Akemi de forma brusca, por dentro estaba desesperada y nerviosa.

-Pero Akemi, para eso estamos aquí para obtener experiencia, si fueron seleccionadas fue por algo y da vuelta la página, mira que Saotome es sólo un fantasma. No necesito escuchar el nombre de personas que se van así como así –añadió Masako levantándose de su asiento-: En fin, las chicas de dobles uno, vayan a calentar mientras tanto, creo que en 10 minutos más les llamaran para jugar.

Ambas aludidas cogieron sus raquetas y se marcharon en busca de un lugar para llevar su calentamiento. La joven Akemi se veía nerviosa, y lograba pasarle todo esto a la Nakamura menor, Naoko, quién estaba constantemente controlada por su hermana mayor y compañera de dobles.

Durante la espera también se les acercaron los muchachos del Seigaku, quienes estaban dispuestos a ver los juegos, logrando crear más nerviosismo entre las jóvenes, más aun en las novatas.

-¿Será bueno que nos quedemos aquí? –consulto Tezuka a la joven capitana, ella asintió.

-No puede ser que no acepten que ni siquiera sus compañeros las vean, en los torneos más grandes habrá un público mayor, así que deben comenzar a acostumbrarse –afirmo la muchacha más que satisfecha con la presencia que se hacía alrededor de las canchas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:** _"Inicia el torneo del distrito"_

Durante la espera también se les acercaron los muchachos del Seigaku, quienes estaban dispuestos a ver los juegos, logrando crear más nerviosismo entre las jóvenes, más aun en las novatas.

-¿Será bueno que nos quedemos aquí? –consulto Tezuka a la joven capitana, ella asintió.

-No puede ser que no acepten que ni siquiera sus compañeros las vean, en los torneos más grandes habrá un público mayor, así que deben comenzar a acostumbrarse –afirmo la muchacha más que satisfecha con la presencia que se hacía alrededor de las canchas.

-Suenas muy segura diciendo esas palabras –murmuro un muchacho de cabellos ondulados con el uniforme del colegio rival.

-¿Y tú eres…? –pregunto Masako enarcando una ceja extrañada.

-Hajime Mizuki, del Saint Rudolph –se presentó el muchacho con elegancia-: ¿Tú eres la nueva capitana, cierto? Escuche que vienes de Okinawa.

-Sí, soy la nueva capitana ¿Necesitas algo? Tengo cosas que hacer con mi equipo y empezaremos los juegos en unos minutos por si no lo sabías –dijo Masako observándolo intensamente, algo le molestaba del muchacho.

-Descuida, Mizuki solo quería saludar –dijo Tezuka poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica, la cual fue retirada al instante por ella.

-Sí, saludar –dijo Mizuki observando las reacciones de ambos capitanes.

-Bien, ya te has presentado así que date la vuelta y vuelve con tu escuela –le dijo a Mizuki y luego se volteó a su compañero-: Y tú, te he dicho que no me agrada el contacto físico.

Dicho esto, volvió con sus muchachas que observaban atentas el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, para nadie era novedad que ellos no se agradaban del todo, después de todo la confianza del otro no se la habían ganado.

-¿Qué les ocurre? –pregunto Masako mirándolas.

-A veces eres realmente desagradable –dijo Reiko riendo.

-Mejor preocúpate de tu juego, ¿Cómo estás, Misao? –pregunto la pelinegra mirando a una joven rubia y delgada.

-Bien… -contesto temblorosa y apenas en un susurro.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, capitana, bien –contesto nuevamente la muchacha, esta vez más segura y audible.

-¿Estás segura de esta formación? –pregunto Reiko murmurando a su compañera de clase.

-Claro que sí, te prefiero en dobles que en sencillos –respondió Masako reprochándola con la mirada.

Y así fueron llamadas a la cancha para iniciar el primer juego, las chicas del Saint Rudolph se veían fuertes y hábiles, dejando ver que las del Seigaku dejaban mucho que desear, sobre todo la rubia que era delgada y se veía tímida y débil, Reiko al menos tenía una mirada fiera y pensaba demostrar que no era ninguna aparecida a pesar de que todos hablaban sobre la falta de Saotome en el liderazgo del equipo.

El primer servicio correspondió al Seigaku, la rubia fue la que se atrevió y las del Saint Rudolph sonrieron triunfantes, el primer juego sería suyo. O al menos eso creía cuando no alcanzaron a ver el rápido servicio de la muchacha.

-Primer juego Seigaku, 1-0. Servicio Saint Rudolph –anunció el juez del partido.

-"Eso es, demuestren que son una caja de sorpresas" –pensaba Masako mirándolas tranquilamente desde el banquillo.

-Juego Seigaku, 2-0. Cambio de lado, servicio Seigaku –anuncio el juez ante la sorpresa de muchos.

-Sólo es suerte –dijo una de las muchachas del equipo rival.

-Tenemos que usar más potencial –mintió la otra para poner presión en sus contrincantes.

-Ustedes tranquilas, sigan jugando bien y ganaran –dijo Masako despreocupada.

-¿Estás segura? –Pregunto Misao mirando de reojo a todos lados-: Hay mucha gente mirando.

-Vamos a jugar –dijo Reiko sin esperar respuesta.

Los siguientes tres juegos fueron ganados por el Saint Rudolph dejando la cuenta 2-3 a favor de las rivales, las cuales fueron ganando confianza desatando la felicidad que se reflejaba en el rostro de su entrenador, Mizuki, pero algo divertido de ver era la sonrisa de la nueva capitana, quien se veía segura pero no sabían por qué.

Cuando las muchachas iban ganando ya por 2-5, todo cambio. Reiko intensificó su mirada y Misao se puso seria, solo quedaba un juego para que el Saint Rudolph ganara el primer partido del día y ellas no lo permitirían, mucho menos de esta manera.

Y sin darse cuenta, el partido quedó a favor de las chicas de uniforme azul con un resultado de 7-5, sonriendo triunfantes ante las agotadas jóvenes del Saint Rudolph, quienes aún no creían lo que sucedía, si hace tan solo un rato su partido estaba ganado.

-Muy bien, muchachas –les felicitó Masako cuando ambas se dejaron caer sobre el banquillo.

-Pensé que no podría hacerlo –comento Misao bebiendo agua.

-Yo siempre supe que podíamos, pero era divertido ver cómo se relajaban tanto –dijo Reiko divertida.

-Bien, ahora viene los dobles de las hermanas Nakamura –anuncio Masako preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre?

¿Te preocupa Naoko-chan, cierto? –pregunto Misao acertando.

-Sí, Akemi y Naoko están nerviosas, espero que eso no le juegue en contra, lo bueno es que Kaede conoce el sistema así que podrá guiar bien a su hermana –analizo rápidamente la muchacha.

-¡Bien hecho, chicas! –felicitó un efusivo Eiji al verlas salir de la cancha.

-Jugaron muy bien –le secundo Oishi a su lado.

-Nunca habíamos visto habilidades así en las chicas del Seigaku –decía Inui quien seguía anotando en su cuaderno de datos.

-Naoko, Kaede, vayan a calentar, pronto será su juego –dijo Masako mientras ambas asentían para marcharse.

-¡Eso fue sorprendente, chicas! –decía una hiperactiva Akemi, quien había recuperado toda su confianza al ver el juego.

-No te confíes, Akemi, tú eres sencillos uno –dijo Reiko revolviendo los cabellos de la joven de menor estatura.

-Lo sé, pero si siguen así no me tocara jugar –contesto aún más contenta la muchacha.

-Se ve que han entrenado duro –comento Syusuke satisfecho.

-Aún les falta mucho –dijo Ryoma mientras la capitana femenina lo sujetaba bruscamente para darle un coscorrón.

-Eres un pequeño engreído, Ryoma –decía la muchacha divertida.

Luego del pequeño tiempo de relajo, ya estaba próximo a comenzar el segundo partido de dobles, aunque para todos era evidente el nerviosismo de la menor de las Nakamura y la preocupación de Kaede por ella, lo cual podría jugarles en contra en algún momento si no controlaban sus sentimientos.


End file.
